eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamannia
Lamannia the Twilight Forest is a realm of raw unbounded nature, filled with all sorts of plants, animals, and magical beasts. A number of lycanthropes who have made a new life for themselves on the plane after fleeing Eberron during the time of the Purge. Description Untouched by civilization, the plane of Lamannia is full of virgin forests, majestic mountains, rolling hills, steamy jungles, festering swamps, and all manner of terrain. Because of its connection to the forests and the lycanthropes, shifters have a special affinity to Lamannia. In fact, shifter Moonspeakers will often draw power from Lamannia. Inhabitants * Lamannia is home to various types of unusual and sometimes sentient plants, including battlebriars, demonthorn mandrakes, wood woads, and woodlings. * A number of races live on Lamannia, including achaierai, arrowhawks, avalanchers, bariaurs, gulgars, hellwasps, invisible stalkers, nightmares, stonechildren, tojanidas, wildren, xorn, and yeth hounds. * Many elementals and paraelementals can be found on Lamannia, including air elementals, belkers, earth elementals, fire elementals, ooze paraelementals, smoke paraelementals, thoqquas, and water elementals. * Most mephits and mephlings also inhabit Lamannia, including air, dust, earth, ooze, salt, and water variety. * Elemental fey spend equal amounts of time on Lamannia and Thelanis, and often cross between the two. * Different types of genie call Lamannia home, including the dao, the djinni and the marid. * Some demons and devils have made Lamannia their adopted home, including the bebelith and the hellcat. * The guardinals also dwell on Lamannia, hunting the evil that has hidden on the plane. * Most of the animals and vermin you find on Eberron could also be found on Lamannia, including celestial, dire, and fiendish versions of those animals. * After the Purge by the Church of the Silver Flame, a large amount of lycanthropes fled Eberron for Lamannia. * Lamannia is not free of undead, either, as dust wights roam the plane. Manifest Zones * The nation of Adar on the continent of Sarlona has numerous manifest zones to Lamannia and Kythri, the largest of which is the valley of Ahdryatmin. * Dreadhold, Khorvaire's inescapable prison, sits in a manifest zone to Lamannia. * Greenheart, the capital of the Eldeen Reaches, has a manifest zone to Lamannia in the forest grove in the center of the town. It is this manifest zone that Oalian calls home. In addition, there are multiple other manifest zones to Lamannia in the Eldeen Reaches, including the Burnt Wood. * A manifest zone to Lamannia exists in Io'lokar, the draconic city on Argonnessen, which the dragons use to generate a full season's harvest in one day. * The founder of Taer Valaestas built the elven city on a manifest zone to Lamannia. * The crystal-clear lake of Whitewater in the nation of Syrkarn on Sarlona is believed to be a manifest zone with Lamannia. Effects on the Material Plane Coterminous Regions of unspoiled nature flourish in times when Lamannia is coterminous with the Material Plane. Animals breed more prolifically and plants grow more verdant. Remote When Lamannia is remote nature diminishes. Cultivated crops grow poorly and animals produce small litters. Historical * In 832 YK, Jolan Sol, the Keeper of the Flame, decreed lycanthropy an irreversible curse of the soul. Thus began the Purge, where paladins of the Silver Flame hunted lycanthropes to death. During this purge, which lasted until 880 YK, lycanthropes sought out manifest zones to Lamannia in the Eldeen Reaches, where they found a new home. References Category:Planes of Eberron Category:Planes